TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) has been widely used in the field of display due to its advantages of high brightness, high contrast and so on. However, compared to the conventional CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) display, a viewing angle of LCD is relatively narrow. The viewing angle refers to an angle between a sight line and a plane vertical to the screen when images with a contrast of 10 or more could just be viewing.
The narrow viewing angle brings bad experience to users. For example, when viewing the TFT-LCD from a certain angle, the user may find that brightness of the display is darkened sharply, and it is hard to see high quality images. Obviously, TFT-LCD with the narrow viewing angle cannot satisfy the requirement of watching by multiple users at the same time.